


While the Cicadas Sing

by Unquiet_Words



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Izuna flops on top of his brother, and Madara deals.





	While the Cicadas Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Read something sad so had to soothe my own broken heart with some stoopid fluff

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?" Madara managed to wheeze the words out around the one hundred plus pounds currently crushing his lungs. All said weight did was grin up at him, wriggling around to crush his stomach as well. When his wriggling earned him a sharp pinch to his side Izuna at least stopped, yanking his hair free from its ponytail to shake it about.

“My bedding’s not dry yet.”

“And whose fault is that?” He tried in vain to pull the blanket up some more, glaring at the brat who’d trapped it between them.

Izuna stretched his arms out, letting one hand flop down on Madara’s bare chest, fingers tapping absently against his skin. “Yours, for not doing it while I was away. Very rude, aniki.”

With some effort he held himself back from tossing the brat into the floor, settling for giving his shoulder a good shove instead. “I’m not your  _maid_!”

“Nope, you’re my pillow. Pillows don’t talk, by the way.” As soon as Madara opened his mouth to protest that ridiculousness Izuna shushed him, pressing a finger against his lips. “No talking.”

He snapped at the finger but missed, not at all amused by Izuna’s subsequent snickering. Still, he did little more than huff then, shifting as much as he could under his brother to get comfortable.

Only to end up grinding his teeth as Izuna started squirming about a minute later, getting dangerously close to squishing something Madara was rather attached to. Just to protect it a bit more Madara gave his brother room to settle between his legs, letting his breaths deepen as Izuna stilled once more.

Sleeping with added weight on top of him wasn’t exactly comfortable, but getting to see the peace slowly spreading across Izuna’s face was worth it. He repressed the urge to caress his brother’s cheek - no matter how close they’d grown as of late, making any sort of assumptions on Izuna’s intentions was a non-option in his mind. Instead he activated his sharingan just long enough to commit the moment to memory, feeling a sort of pride when his brother didn’t so much as twitch at the shift in his chakra.

Later, they’d really have to talk about where all this closeness was leading them. For the time being Madara contented himself with holding his most precious person close, drifting off while the cicadas screamed out their night song just outside his window.


End file.
